


Dark side of you

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: For one and a half year he had had his little brother back before things started to go downhill. Little by little Sam had started to change, but it was already too late to do anything about it, when he had noticed that all the changes were leading his Sammy into the dark side...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** so we started to write this with my lovely sister, because i had this idea of evil!Sam, I have to say that Sam is little differed in this story, so that’s why it’s so au.

**Prologue**

Dean was checking his e-mails. That damn thing was so complicated, but the truth was that there wasn’t Sammy, the geeky sidekick, anymore to take care of these things. It was Dean’s job to hunt the evil and try to make sense of evil computers.  

 Dean sighed when he opened his inbox. Several new messages popped up. Dean had already a busy life and all of those messages were from other hunters. It wasn’t a surprise to see the topic was all the same about.  He opened the latest message. It was from Bobby. 

          

_Dean,_  

_I’m sorry son, I know you probably don’t want to hear it or won’t like it, but I’ve heard about him. It’s nothing good either. Really, it seems as if we should talk about what we’re going to do about this. It’s hard for all of us to admit, but he isn’t the same Sam he used to be. Please Dean, call me as soon as possible, and don’t make me e-mail you ever again. I could really use your number._  

 

  _Bobby_  

 

Dean palmed his face, sighed, closing Sam’s – now his \- laptop. It was almost a year ago when he last saw Sammy. For one and a half year he had had his little brother back before things started to go downhill. Little by little Sam had started to change, but it was already too late to do anything about it, when he had noticed that all the changes were leading his Sammy into the dark side.  

Even if Sam was on the other side of this damn war, he was still his baby brother and his only family left. Nothing would ever change that. 

Dean stood up and walked toward his motel bed, it was too late to call Bobby; he could do that in the morning. Frowning Dean took of his jeans and striped down his boxers. He stretched his limps before he lay down on bed. 

He was tired, tired of everything, and he missed Sam. He really tried not to think about Sam but it was impossible, because lately, every time he heard about his brother, the news weren’t good. Sam was one evil son of a bitch, who turned the life’s of people to a living hell, and that was something Dean couldn’t understand: How could his sweet Sammy kill someone so easily and be so wicked?  

 Dean knew that it had something to do with the demon. After they had killed that son of a bitch, his brother had changed. Though they really tried, in the end, it didn’t matter.  The darkness had taken Sammy or Sammy had given up too easily. Dean wasn’t sure which one it was but he was sure that he had to do something against it. 

   
Yawning Dean moved his position on the bed and dozed off in a restless sleep. 

 

_Dean let out a very manly giggle as he felt Sam’s hands on his chest, fingers brushing softly his nipples. “Stop it, man. Sammy you know that I’m ticklish!” Sam smiled wickedly and kissed Dean sweetly. “Oh yeah, I do know that,” he whispered against Dean’s lips._  

_Trying to take advantage of their position Dean moved to deepen the kiss but Sam leaned back so he couldn’t reach him.. “Nu’uh. I thought there was somewhere we had to be tonight.” Sam smirked amusedly and went to get off of the bed. Dean yanked Sam back by an arm and turned them around, so Dean straddled Sam’s lap._

_He smiled cockily down on Sam and leaned in for a good, long kiss. Before their lips made contact he breathed, ”Not yet”, and sucked Sam’s lower lip between his teeth._  

_Moaning, Sam fisted his hands in Dean’s short hair, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. It was hungry and hot as hell, the way their tongues danced around each other, and it made Dean hungry for more. He moved his hand down Sam’s muscular body and cupped Sam’s full and hard cock in his hand..._  

 

Dean sighed when he woke up but as always his hand went under his pillow to take his knife, because there was something or someone in his room that had woken him. He wasn’t sure what or who. He moved in a sitting position on his bed and reached for the bedside lamp and turned on the light. What he saw next, made him freeze.

 

“Did you miss me... _brother?_ ” Sam stood there, smiling cockily at him. 

 

**Part 1 -  my  brother**

  
“How did you find me?” Dean asked his brother. He was a little afraid, but he wasn’t ever going to admit that. He wasn’t sure why Sam was there. Sam was smiling –Wickedly. It was different from those smiles; Dean was used to see. “Oh, my lovely brother, I always know where you are.” Sam moved closer to him while Dean got up from bed. In some way Sam looked different, his movements showed he was more self-confident and you could see that he knew exactly what he was doing. Dean shivered; he still remembered how Sam’s body felt under him.  

 

“Why did you come here?”, Dean whispered. Dean looked at him, Sam looked so powerful.  Sam just stared at him, eyes black from lust, his voice husky and deep. “I think you know why”, he smirked. Dean could feel the burning on his skin, as if Sam was touching him though he wasn’t… _That is something new,_ he thought. Sam was doing something to him because Dean moved closer to Sam even if he didn’t want to. Dean didn’t know how to call it and when Sam had discovered those powers, but it felt like Sam was calling him silently and Dean’s body responded immediately.  

 

Suddenly Sam was so close that Dean could feel the heat of Sam’s body. Dean closed his eyes. “Don’t do this”, he pleaded, but then he’s on the bed, Sam moving him with his mind. Dean didn’t know if he liked it or not, then he felt Sam on top of him “Open your eyes”, Sam ordered and Dean opened them without opposition. Sam’s eyes were black; looking back at him, he felt Sam’s erection against his own and god was his voice deep and tempting. “Look at me, Dean.” 

Sam kissed him, bruising his lips, which Dean didn’t want to part but Sam used his powers and his mouth opened under Sam’s hard kiss.  

 

Sam kissed him even harder, tasting him and Dean kissed him back, hands gripping on Sam’s hair. It was almost familiar but something was different now, maybe it was because of Sam’s powers. Dean didn’t know and hell, right now he didn’t even care. It felt so good and hot. Their clothes were on the floor, Dean wasn’t sure when Sam had taken them off but he didn’t care about that when Sam’s hands moved along his chest. Dean whimpered when Sam placed his hot lips on one of Dean’s nipples, sucking it gently in his mouth.  

 

Sam’s hands and mouth were everywhere but Dean needed so much more. “Sam please”, he whispered and Sam laughed. “You’re always so greedy, aren’t you?” But Dean’s answer was a little whimper when Sam took his hard cock in his hand, stroking it slowly.  A small growl escaped Dean’s lips. 

 

Dean was so aroused, he begged and whimpered and Sam licked and kissed him, while stroking Dean’s cock. “Dean look at you, you need me, say you need me”, Sam ordered with a deep, demanding voice. Dean whispered, “Yeah, I need you Sammy.”  

Satisfied with that answer Sam lubed Dean’s cock and guided it in his hole. “Say again that you need me”, Sam said with a cocky smile. Dean groaned. “Damn Sam, you know that.” “Say it, Dean”, he demanded again.  

 

“I need you Sammy.” And Sam lowered himself down on Dean’s cock. Dean couldn’t think about anything, Sam felt so tight and warm. It was a so familiar feeling that Dean almost cried. 

 

“Sam”, Dean whispered in pleasure. Sam moved his hips slowly; up and down on Dean’s rock hard cock. 

Dean placed his hand on Sam’s hips, bruising them. Sam groaned in pleasure and dirty words flooded out of his mouth. 

Sam rode him hard and fast and after an instinct Dean could feel his orgasm building up, and he was so close at the edge. He placed his hand on Sam’s full and hard cock and stroked it roughly and fast. 

With a loud groan Sam came all over Dean’s belly and chest, and Dean came in Sam soon after that. Dean looked in Sam’s eyes, he was so tired, and before he could say something he fell asleep… 

 

**Part 2 - my life**

  
Dean groaned when he opened his eyes. The sun was shining directly in his eyes, making him blind for a second. Eyes closed Dean stood up and stretched his limps, his body was a little sore. Sighing he turned to look at his bed, which was messed up and it looked just as if one had sex in it. Dean knew that Sam wasn’t there anymore but he could still smell him. He guessed that Sam had left after Dean had fallen asleep. Huffing he took some clean boxers out of his duffel bag and headed to the shower. 

 

A couple of hours later Dean sat in the diner thinking about his brother. He had heard about Sam and last night he had seen that his brother was different. In some way he still was the same Sammy but he had some kind of deep darkness in him. That’s what bothered Dean the most. Sighing he took out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number to make the call he already had wanted to do. 

The call with Bobby went nicely, after Bobby had yelled at him, how hard it had been to get in contact with him. Now Dean was driving in his beloved Impala towards Bobby’s place. It took almost four hours but Dean was happy to drive there. Smiling he turned the music louder and sang along with it. 

 

Bobby lived in the middle of nowhere, but Dean appreciated the quietness of the place. He had enough on his mind after last night. He could really need some time to think. Dean turned off the road and soon he was on Bobby’s yard. 

 

Bobby was outside and waved his hand when he saw Dean’s car. Smiling Dean parked and got out. “Damn it’s good to see you, boy.” Bobby came and gave him a big bear hug. Dean clapped on Bobby’s back, breathing in the familiar feeling. It had been too long when he saw Bobby the last time and Bobby looked so much older than he should. They fell in comfortable silence, both of them looking at the glowing sunset. 

 

Dean was laying on the bed. Bobby had told him seriously bad news about Sam. He told him that it had started two month ago; some of Bobby’s friends had been hunting some evil son of a bitch. That thing had been mumbling some shit about apocalypse when Bobby’s friend exorcised it. So he had told it Bobby and Bobby started reading and the stuff he usually did in those cases. Dean knew that Bobby didn’t want to believe that it was all about Sam, like Dean himself, but those facts showed that too clearly. Sam had his army and they wanted to rule the world. 

 

Sighing Dean rubbed his belly; it was so hard. He loved Sam so much but he had promised Dad to help and save people from evil. Also he promised to look after Sam, but that was something where Dean had failed and that made him angry of himself.

 

Sam had started to push him away two months before he had walked away from Dean. Back then Dean didn’t know what was wrong; maybe if he had known, he could have done something. It was too late to think about that now, but he sometimes wondered if he could have done anything at all. Sam had changed slowly, first he had been too quiet, then he had been angry all the time, nothing had been good anymore, Sam had fought with everyone, even with Dean. 

 

Then he had started to go missing sometimes, not for long, but still a couple of days. Dean had tried to help him but Sam had just pushed him away. The last time when Dean had seen him, he had been missing many days and when Sam had come back, Dean had asked him where he had been. Sam had started to yell and had been so angry that he’d almost killed Dean. After that, Sam had left. He had just looked at Dean before he had turned around and walked away.

 

Dean only had heard from other hunters what was going on with Sam, but he didn’t do anything about it. Hell he wasn’t even sure that he wanted to be a hunter anymore. Life had taken away everything from him. His mother, his father and now his brother: His whole life.

Dean looked around; it was a bit too quiet. Only Bobby’s snoring came from somewhere. It made Dean smile; it reminded him of the last time he and Sam had been here.

 

It had been over a year and a half ago. Dean had told Sam that there’d be no sex in Bobby’s house, but that was always something Sam hadn’t wanted to hear. Bobby had gone to bed early and left the boys downstairs. Sam had waited fifteen minutes after Bobby had left, than he had taken his candy and started to eat it with hot, porny noises, and those noises had made Dean hard. 

He had tried to concentrate on something un-sexy but when Sam wanted to be bad, he definitely was. Sucking and licking his candies, Sam had made a show out of it. Moaning exactly in the same way as if Dean was buried deep in his ass, Sam had sucked one of the candies in his mouth. Whimpering Dean had tried to sit still, but eventually Sam had won.. 

 

Smiling on the memory Dean closed his eyes, his hand stroking his hard, arching cock slowly. 

 

 

 


End file.
